drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Delma Lipsen
Delma Lipsen is a single mother who lives on a trailer in a small town in Chervil. She is the mother of Malice and struggles with being jobless and alone. Appearance Red and lher favourite colour is green Personality Nervous, tired and paranoid Same tbh Abilities TBA Relationships Miles / Malice From the very beginning, Miles and Delma were very close, son Lewis Delma knew Lewis from their high school, and although they had never spoken before, she always watched him from a distance and had an attraction for him, but was too shy to dare approach him. They met on a party, and as Delma had way too many drinks, leaving her friends behind, in drunken courage, she went to Lewis and began to flirt with him. Naturally he was weirded out by this random chick calling him her angel knight and weird shit like that, and eventually Delma passed out on him. As he had no idea of who she was and being unable to find anyone who even knew who she was, including her friends, he didn't feel right by leaving her alone and vulnerable like that, so after a while, he ended up taking her to his place to let her rest safely without the fear of her being taken advantage of. She only woke up the next day, and was not only shocked but extremely flustered to realize where she was, and as such the two actually talked and became friends. Becoming friends, soon led to them dating, and it was around that time that her family was finally done with her slacking off in school, lack of job, getting drunk at parties and bad influences coming from Lewis, that they kicked her out from their house. Not caring much about this, Delma moved in with Lewis to the small trailer which is her current home, as he too was in a similar situation of being disowned by his own family. They lived together for a while until an unexpected pregnancy came, and upon learning that it was twins, Delma was excited to bring the news as she had dreamed of building a family and starting anew, but it only caused Lewis to panic, and eventually he disappeared from home and the town all together. This only caused her to become depressed, and unable to return home pregnant as her family refused to accept her, she just lived alone in that trailer, missing him deeply and blaming herself for all that happened. After Miles was born, while the other twin died at birth, Delma's sadness changed to loathing as she grew to despise Lewis for abandoning her like that, and having to raise their child all on her own. It was only five years later that Lewis decided to show up again, in an attempt to try and redeem himself and get back into her life. She was having none of it and even told him to never come back, but he managed to talk things out with her and soon moved in with them again. This lasted for about a month and as she noticed his lack of interest in their son, his bad influences slipping in and their frequent fights, she kicked him out and hasn't seen him ever since. She still hates him with a passion, and hopes not to see his face ever again. Backstory Regular girl who got disowned by her family for getting pregnant as a teen Everything proceeds to go wrong in her life Her partner abandons her Both her children die and one of them became a Reaper She's still processing that Trivia * Delma's name comes from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Striped_legless_lizard striped legless lizard (Delma impar)], which, like the name implies, is a breed of lizard that has no legs. This was done with the intention of having her name being snake related because of her association with Malice, but as I hadn't done my research, I didn't know that the striped legless lizard was in fact NOT a snake. But the character was already named and I saw no reason to change her over something like this. ** Earlier versions of Delma's design included her having the name "Helen" Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Chervil Category:Parents Category:Incomplete Page